Sara
}} Sara — Członkini drużyny "Heroiczne Spagetti". Ma 23 lata. Mądra inaczej, urocza blondynka, szukająca w każdym przyjaciela bądź kochanka ;-;. Mimo chęci zawarcia samych pozytywnych kontaktów, jest także okrutną hejterką. Pracuje w sklepie ogrodniczym, choć nie ma bladego pojęcia o ogrodnictwie. Marzy o własnej wytwórni filmów animowanych, w związku z czym bierze udział w programie, aby wygrać pieniądze. Wygląd thumb|left|140px Włosy Sara ma długie, proste blond włosy, sięgające do bioder wspomnienia ;-;. Grzywka opada jej na twarz i zasłania jedno oko. Ma przedziałek po środku. Twarz Jej oczy są duże i ciemnoniebieskie. Ma dosyć długie rzęsy, które lubi sobie codziennie pomalować. Nos jest zadarty. Usta są nie za małe, nie za duże, mają naturalnie bladoróżową barwę, więc Sara ich nigdy nie maluje. Sylwetka Jest dosyć szczupła, choć do sylwetki modelki jej daleko. Ma średni wzrost, duże biodra i biust xd. Ludzie twierdzą, że ma ładne nogi a ja zaprzeczam of kors ;-;. Karnacja Sara jest naturalnie bardzo blada. Są osoby, które uważają, że ma lekko żółtą skórę. Jak wymaluje sobie oczy na czarno, to czerń kontrastująca z bladą skórą sprawia, że wygląda jak osoba, która uciekła z psychiatryka na maratonie w kinie tak sobie spojrzałam na siebie w lusterku... i się przestraszyłam xd ;-; Ubiór Jako, że dziewczyna to zmarzluch, jej szafa jest dosyć ciepła. Lubi ładne swetry i eleganckie bluzki. Jest także fanką spódniczek, jednak rzadko je wkłada ze względu na to, że się boi, że zmarznie. Preferuje mieć zawsze buty na obcasie bądź koturnie. W programie pokazuje swoją niechęć do dziewczyn, które wkładają dresy, bądź po prostu ubierają się jak chłopaki. Osobowość Hejterka Pomimo wrodzonej chęci zawarcia przyjaźni z dosłownie każdym, Sara ma wrodzoną potrzebę nienawidzenia. Nie cierpi chłopsko ubranych dziewczyn, dziewczęco ubranych chłopów, niemców, sierot życiowych, niemców, Hansa, rudych, grubych, niemców, i może jeszcze Hansa.... Przy okazji niemców. Płaczliwość Dziewczyna jak na swój wiek jest bardzo wrażliwa i potrafi rozpłakać się o bele co. Głównie ulega ranom słownym, na ból fizyczny jest raczej odporna. W programie najczęściej płacze z powodu złośliwości Ani. Głupkowatość jest blondynką, to starczy, mniejsza, że farbowaną ;-;. Nie należy do najbystrzejszych osób pod słońcem. Przy okazji nie raz usłyszała, że rozumuje jak dziecko. W związku z tym nigdy nie przystąpiła do matury. Przyjacielskość Jak wspomniano wcześniej - Sara szuka w każdym przyjaciela. Potrafi być bardzo pozytywnie nastawiona wobec osoby, czasem jest wręcz natrętna. Jeśli jednak ktoś ją zrazi (np. będzie gruby, albo niemcem), woli uciec hen daleko od niego. Urok Jej uroda i głupkowato dziecinny sposób zachowania sprawiają, że dziewczyna jest bardzo urocza. Sara nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, ale swoją osobą potrafi łatwo manipulować innymi kłamczuszek ze mnie, raczej odstraszam ;-; . Niezdarność Sara nie dość, że jest niesprawna fizycznie to ogólnie jest niesprawna ruchowo. Potrafi się potknąć na prostej drodze, kiedy na ziemi leży mnóstwo kabli - nie ma bata, żeby się jej stopa w nie nie zawinęła. Niezdarność nie raz przeszkodziła jej w wykonywaniu zadania. Umiejętności Pływanie Sara jest beznadziejna we wszystkich sportach poza pływaniem, bo wychowała się w "wodzie"w szkole był obowiązkowy basen xd. Potrafi dosyć szybko pływać, głęboko nurkować i długo wstrzymywać oddech. Radzi sobie więc dobrze w zadaniach wodnych i tylko w nich ;-;-;-;. Nie wiem co dalej :1 w rozbudowie xd Relacje Damian W programie Sara najbardziej zaprzyjaźniła sięZoey ciągle gada o przyjaźni z innymi, pomimo tego że zna ich ledwo miesiąc chyba. Więc tesh sobie pozwolę na bezkarne rzucenie takiego potężnego słowa z Damianem. Jest on osobą, która zawsze wysłuchuje jaka to Ania jest zła, a także ona jest dla niego wsparciem w przypadku Leny. Plotkują także razem na temat chłopców ;-;. Titi NIE MAM POJĘCIA CO TU NAPISAĆ http://images.wikia.com/sovq/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png Maxyś Sara Maxysia zna z poza programu, dzięki temu że jest on chłopakiem jej kumpeli ze sql DAT. Mają bardzo dobre kontakty, mogą porozmawiać ze sobą jak równy z równym. Ania Ania jest w programie głównym wrogiem Sary. Spowodowała ona większość jej wylanych łez. Najprawdopodobniej dostrzegła, że Sara jest wrażliwa na "szpileczki", więc Ania próbuje ją tym złamać i wykopać z programu. Lena Sara początkowo chce się zaprzyjaźnić z Leną, jednak po dość krótkim czasie dochodzi do wniosku że Leny nie rozumie, nie ma zamiaru i w ogóle bezpiecznie jest stać metr od niej dalej. Także jest uprzedzona do dziewczyny, przez sposób w jaki dręczy Damiana. Jeśli wygra ...To planuje nie tylko założyć wielką wytwórnię filmów animowanych, ale kupi sobie także kota ;-;. Ciekawostki * Nie rozmawia z ludźmi, którzy nie znają wzoru na deltę. Galeria 558-tdi-SPAGETTI-XD.png 560-lalal-xd.png sarah_in_confession_by_cintiqq-d6tmnwd.png|Sarze coś się stało i jest zła ;-; cycki mniejsze xd 564-more-tdc,-why-not.png I-SHALL-RESCUE-YOU.png|W kuczyku why ja rysiam takie rzeczy xd nowyav.png|w 10 minut to narysiałam xd Uwagi Kategoria:Postacie Żeńskie Kategoria:Heroiczne Spagetti Kategoria:Postacie